安静
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: 这是一部歌曲小说！This is a songfic! 我求求你们读这部歌曲小说！I'm begging all of to read this songfic! 这是周杰伦的歌"安静"。 This is Jay Chou's song, 安静. 里面有中文。 There's chinese inside. 如果你門是周杰伦的粉丝，个人给我发短信或审查！If you are a Jay Chou fan, PM me or review! Has been re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is written in Diana's booklet (I "borrowed" it), and I'm not Diana! I'm her cousin. She is been, umm... uhh... a bit distant... in the... Percy Jackson Series. So, I'm going to take over her account for a while, or after she recovers from her... "state".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 周杰伦的歌/Jay Chou's music**

**Warning: SPOILER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I sighed. If you think after the second titan war, Camp Half Blood will be peaceful? And I'll get the girl of my dreams? Yes? Well, wrong! At first I thought it will be going my way, but the Moirae (or also known as Fates) love to prove me wrong.

Ok, it started like this... **(A/N Go get your 'The Last Olympian', and go to page three hundred seven- ty, and find paragraph thirteen)**

_~ Flashback ~_

_The rest of my day was as strange as the beginning. Campers trickled in from New York using car, pegasus, and chariots. The wounded were cared for. The dead were given proper funeral rites at the campfire._

_Silena's shroud was hot pink, but embroidered with an electric spear. The Ares and Aphrodite cabins both claimed her as a hero, and lit the shroud together. No one mentioned the word _spy_. That secret burned to ashes as the designer perfume smoke drifted into the sky._

_Even Ethan Nakamura was given a shroud—black silk with a logo of swords crossed under a set of scales. As his shroud went up in flames, I hoped Ethan knew he had made a difference in the end. He'd paid a lot more than an eye, but the minor gods would finally get the respect they deserved._

_Dinner at the pavilion was low-key. The only highlight was Juniper the tree nymph, who screamed, "Grover!" and gave her boyfriend a flying tackle hug, making everybody cheer. They went down to the beach to take a moonlit walk, and I was happy for them, though the scene reminded me of Silena and Beckendorf, which made me sad._

_Mrs. O'Leary romped around happily, eating everybody's table scraps. Nico sat at the main table with Chiron and Mr. D, and nobody semmed to think this is out of place. Everybody was patting Nico in the back, complimenting him on his fighting. Even the Ares kids seemed to think it was pretty cool. Hey, show up with an army of undead warriors to save the day, and suddenly your everybody's best friend._

_Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along. Others went to bed. I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful._

_"Hey." I turned around and saw Diana, Rachel and Tyson._

_"Hey." I replied. Then Tyson pulled out a huge misshappen squar sized cake with blue icing on top and blue sprinkles._

_"Umm... What is this?" I asked them in confusion. But Diana _**(A/N If you want to know about Diana, go to my profile and find it)**_ and Rachel just laughed._

_"Today is big brother's birthday!" Tyson said with so much enthusiasm. And Diana and Rachel just laughed harder._

_Then it hit me straight in the middle of my face. Today was August 18th, my birthday. It haven't occured to me that it was today, but they, Rachel, Diana and Tyson, remembered._

_I looked at them, and smiled, almost tearing up, I hugged them._

_"You guys are the best." I said to them. Then I heard giggling and chuckling behind me, but I must have imagined it, because the giggles and chuckles stop._

_"Well? Make a wish, birthday boy." Rachel said, slighty smirking, while holding the huge cake in front of my face, just below my lip, but close enough for me to blow the candle._

_When I blowed the candle, there was cheering behind me. Then I realised it was Grover, Clarisse, The Stolls and the other campers, that I don't recognized, but saw them in camp (and I was surprized that many had even remembered my birthday, even Clarisse), but none of them were Annabeth. I frowned._

_"Awwe, is wittle Pwercy sad?" Connor (or was is Travis?) Stoll said in his little baby voice, pouting._

_"Yeah, Pwercy, it's your bwerthday." said Travis (or was it Connor?) mimicking Connor (or Travis?)_

_"No, I'm not sad." I said, keeping a straight face. Well, I think they bought it._

_When an opportunity came, I slid off the "party". Then I'm off looking for Annabeth. I first check the Athena cabin, and saw Malcolm, and asked him. __"Where's Annabeth?", but he just said "I think I saw her in the woods." then I went to the woods and saw two couples making out, 2 blondes, one with curls and the other's hair style is like J* stin Bi*ber _**(A/N I just hate him so much! It's like I want to hunt him down!)**_. I blushed, when I was about to walk away, I saw the blonde with curls pulled away, and realised they are Annabeth Chase and Will Solace. I was stunned. The scene broke my heart to a million pieces, it was like my heart was stabbed, being chewed by a Laistrygonian, then burned to ashes by a many headed hydra. I took a step back, but then I stepped on a twig. The "couples" turned around, saw me, and Annabeth gasped. I felt anger and jealousy towards Will, ugh, this is so much worse than Luke. But I managed a smile, and said..._

_"Hey." I started calmly, acting like this is all normal (but, unfortunately it _ISN'T_)_

_"Per-" Annabeth tried to explain._

_I cutted her off by saying, _"It's okay. I get it." .__

_"Percy, I-" Will said._

_But I cutted him off, "Will, it's okay" I said._

_"But, Percy-" Annabeth and Will said at the same time. But I cutted them off, again, by saying..._

_"I told you, it's okay, I get it!" I said, while I gritted my teeth._

_Annabeth have a look of confusion and asked, "Wait! What did you get?"_

_"That you and Will are dating." I said, while staring into her eyes, that was full of disappointment, regret and sadness. But I pulled away, I don't want to face those beautiful, intense gray eyes._

_"Oh..." That's when I started running, letting tears fall on my face._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

I played the piano (that Apollo gave me and taught me how to play in my birthday), and sang the song，安静， that I once heard in my sister's, Diana, ipod touch.

只剩下钢琴陪我谈了一天  
>睡著的大提琴 安静的旧旧的<br>我想你已表现的非常明白  
>我懂我也知道 你没有舍不得<br>你说你也会难过我不相信  
>牵著你陪著我 也只是曾经<br>希望他是真的比我还要爱你  
>我才会逼自己离开<br>你要我说多难堪 我根本不想分开  
>为什么还要我用微笑来带过<br>我没有这种天份 包容你也接受他  
>不用担心的太多 我会一直好好过<br>你已经远远离开 我也会慢慢走开  
>为什么我连分开都迁就著你<br>我真的没有天份 安静的没这么快  
>我会学著放弃你 是因为我太爱你<p>

你要我说多难堪 我根本不想分开  
>为什么还要我用微笑来带过<br>我没有这种天份 包容你也接受他  
>不用担心的太多 我会一直好好过<br>你已经远远离开 我也会慢慢走开  
>为什么我连分开都迁就著你<br>我真的没有天份 安静的没这么快  
>我会学著放弃你 是因为我太爱你<p>

只剩下钢琴陪我谈了一天  
>睡著的大提琴 安静的旧旧的<br>我想你已表现的非常明白  
>我懂我也知道 你没有舍不得<br>你说你也会难过我不相信  
>牵著你陪著我 也只是曾经<br>希望他是真的比我还要爱你  
>我才会逼自己离开<br>你要我说多难堪 我根本不想分开  
>为什么还要我用微笑来带过<br>我没有这种天份 包容你也接受他  
>不用担心的太多 我会一直好好过<br>你已经远远离开 我也会慢慢走开  
>为什么我连分开都迁就著你<br>我真的没有天份 安静的没这么快  
>我会学著放弃你 是因为我太爱你<p>

你要我说多难堪 我根本不想分开  
>为什么还要我用微笑来带过<br>我没有这种天份 包容你也接受他  
>不用担心的太多 我会一直好好过<br>你已经远远离开 我也会慢慢走开  
>为什么我连分开都迁就著你<br>我真的没有天份 安静的没这么快  
>我会学著放弃你 是因为我太爱你<p>

As I ended the song, I began tearing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of the song<strong>

**The song I put above means that if you love someone so much (and if that person is in love with someone else) you just have to learn to let that person go. It made me wanna cry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I made this songfic<strong>

**Because I felt the need to, it's like, if I didn't write this songfic, I can't sleep, and I'll die. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**If all of you like this, then review, if some of you don't understand it, then PM me and I'll explain it to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Cousin's Note<strong>

**All of the plot are all Dia's doing. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Best Friend's Note<strong>

**Oh, yeah and the Author's cousin didn't borrowed the booklet, she stole it.**


	2. AN news

**Author's Note**

**I'm going to have a sequel for this story, 安静, and I know what you're thinking, there isn't going to be chinese in the sequel. Oh, yeah, forgot to remind you all, I haven't given up on my other stories, but I have writer's block. But, I have the next chapter planned out in the Unexpected. So for the long wait, I'm going to give you a clue on the next chappie:**

**Percy's going to find out about his erased past, to his long lost twin sister to the great prophecy of Chaos, to his kidnapper to the secrets of Chaos. And you, young demigods, are going to help Percy in his newest adventure, The Secrets Of Chaos : The Earth. Percy and his gang are going to need your help to find an ancient, even ancient to the gods, that nobody know who or what it is, even Athena is stumped, more powerful than the gods, creature ever lived, but was trapped against its own will.**

**That's not really a chapter, but the whole series, no, not the whole series, but part of it, the first part exactly.**

**Soooo, that's a rap guys.**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX, sign out.**


End file.
